The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical communication adapter with a projector.
The conventional optical communication apparatus for transmitting and receiving data or programs with optical communication is presented with a personal computer, a hand-held computer, a pocket computer or the like. To make optical communication between a single master machine and a plurality of slave machines, the master machine must provide a large optical output and each of the slave machines can be provided with an input amplifier for receiving and amplifying a fine input. This results in relatively great power consumption in the machines, large machine size, and high cost of the machines.